Robot Heart
by GothBunneh
Summary: Old Rumrunner here couldn't let the younger generation of scientists overthrow him. So he made Sasuke-chan." Sasu-robo SasUKE centric- rated M for laters chapters
1. Chapter 1

Robot Heart

Kay this'll be my first story posted here (not the first story I've ever written .)

It's a SasUKE centric[dribble that me and my friend wrote after watching Ghost in the Shell for the first time-- so it was a few years ago]

Pleeeeeeeeease review-- I love getting comments-- good and bad alike =D

WARNING: Contains OCs and Yaoi(later on)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto/it's characters

Nothing much else to say... enjoy!

* * *

"Stand up Sasuke-chan..." an eriely cold voice that resonated throughout the huge room said. This man raised his hand and pushed his long hair away from his face so he could get 'Sasuke-chan's' full body in view. Jet black hair that went down to his shoulders and formed slight spikes in the back, ebony eyes hidden by long lashes, porcealin skin, full lips the shade of cherry blossoms (and looking just as soft), slim neck, rounded shoulders, a light build evident on his chest and about his arms, thin waist, hips that jut out ever so slightly, and long thinned out legs. In all honestly the scientist had forgoteen he was making a male and went off with womanly parts during the process in which he created 'Sasuke-chan'. Of course he would never say that out loud. When his assistant had asked he merely said that he was making it so that 'Sasuke-chan' would seem like a younger, more girly(well he said gay) male so he'd fit in more with today's youths.

Never the less he stood here now with his finished project before him and he couldn't be happier. In today's world, scientists were always competing to make more realistic and more human looking robots to use as companions or workers(slaves basically). Of course being one of the more well known and more respected scientists, old Rumrunner here couldn't let the younger generation overthrow him. So he made Sasuke-chan. The trial product of a new brand of mechanics he was hoping to market and sell. Sasuke-chan's progress would tell him if he needed more work or if his 'project' was ready for mass production.

Sasuke-chan's eyes opened slightly. He looked up and slowly began to rise. Rumrunner grinned as his robot stood before him. He studies his motions carefully, making sure he looked human in all he did. He reached out and laid his hand on the robot's shoulder. 'Warm to the touch... good thing I installed that temperature gauge and the thermal lining in his 'skin'...' He glanced down and pulled Sasuke-chan's hand into his own. He moved the fingers, examining the motions. Rumrunner let go of Sasuke-chan's hand and looked up to meet his face.

"Sasuke-chan?" 'Now to test out the memory chip and personality implanted...'

"..." Silence... Sasuke-chan stood there staring blankly at the scientist. Rumrunner shifted slightly allowing his features to show annoyance at the ignorance. He mentally sighed before relaxing and smiling lightly.

"Sasuke-chan. I'm going to have lunch soon. Do you want to join me?" the scientist asked still smiling. 'C'mon! After 3 years of slaving over a hot computer generated brain-- Gah! This better work! This has to be the best robot companion ever!!!' he thought angrily.

"...okay..." Rumrunner could have died of happiness upon hearing that. His robot worked! And could talk! LIKE A FREAKING HUMAN!!! MOST ROBOTS JUST MADE BEEPING SOUNDS OR SOUNDED LIKE A SPEAK-AND-SPELL ON CRACK!!! This voice sounded natural! Rumrunner felt himself get dizzy with excitment for a second. Still he kept himself steady and cleared his throat. 'Need to calm myself down! Just cause he can talk doesn't mean he's ready. He needs to be tested in everyday situations first...'

"Okay Sasuke-chan. What would you like to eat?" Rumrunner grinned again letting the glare on his glasses cover his eyes as they narrowed slightly. 'The personality I implanted should... '

"Uhm... " Sasuke-chan started. His face had remained stoic till then. He let his head rise slightly as he looked up as if thinking. Rumrunner's grin widened a bit. 'Human-like expressions and actions... but what about...' Sasuke-chan pulled his hand up to his chin as he continued to 'think'. "Uhm... I want meat buns, " he finally said. "...with green tea."

"Heh... alright, sounds good. Ah, but first we should find you some clothes... " both scientist and robot looked down at Sasuke-chan's naked body. Rumrunner quickly looked back up and rejoiced that Sasuke-chan was blushing. 'Shy...' he thought before offering his hand. "Let's go to my room. I'll find something for you to wear for lunch then afterwords we can go find you some clothes of your own. " Sasuke-chan nodded and hesitantly took the scientist's hand grasping it gently in his own, almost timidly. 'HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! Oh yes! This is definitly a success!!!' Rumrunner thought happily as he lead the 'young boy' by hand to his sleeping chambers.

'I'll have to make more... with Sasuke's personality he'll get lonely very easily and I can't stay here all day!'

* * *

Short compared to most of my works... still this chapter was kind of a prologe (sp?) to the rest of the story...

More characters will be introduced within the next two chapters from the show and some OC-- don't worry though! OCs won't be holding major roles (besides Rumrunner here)

Reviews please! If you like the way I write and have some requests I'll take up any challenge!


	2. Chapter 2

Robot Heart:Chapter Two

Sorry this is later than I'd wanted it to be...

Either way- Thanks so so so so soooo much to my beta sasuita95!!!

Again-- SasUKE centric dribble story

WARNING: Contains OCs and HARD!Yaoi(later on)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto/its characters(they belong to Masashi Kishimoto)

So yeah, enjoy the chapter-- please R&R!!!! good and bad welcome!

* * *

"Itachi, how long are we staying in this town? It's so... outdated. Are we even sure that he's even here???" A large blue skinned man spoke as he stood slumped against a building.

He and his companion had been searching for the world renowned scientist that was said to be creating a new model of robotic companions (RC's from now on). The two men were part of Akatsuki. It was an organization that liked to steal ideas and market them as their own. And a new model of RC's was just the thing that could give the company a boost and raise it from its falling ruins.

"Hmm... You're right. He's probably not here. Still let's stay at least a little bit longer enough to wait out the rain..." Itachi spoke.

Itachi was a long onyx haired man in his late teens coming up to his early 20's. He was toned with muscles that seemed almost invisible when he rested, and he was lightly tanned.

His traveling partner and friend, Kisame, was larger. He was taller and had more of a build. His hair was shorter and went up in spikes contrary to Itachi's that fell below his shoulders and was pulled into a ponytail. In a nutshell you could say Itachi was handsome and Kisame was creepy. [A/N Lol!]

"Fine, but let's find something to eat because I'm starving, then let's look for an inn." Kisame turned and started off towards the shopping district (or at least where he thought it might be). Itachi sighed slightly before following. It looked like a storm was brewing and he wasn't really happy about staying in such a town either. Damn luck…

--------------------------------------AT THE SHOPPING DISTRICT-----------------------------

"Sasuke-chan what's your favorite color??" Rumrunner knew the answer of course because he implanted it into the memory chip. Still, he needed to test Sasuke and his social skills out and keep sure that his personality was correct... Because if not, that means he screwed up somewhere and could cause serious problems when distributing and selling his RC's…

"Umm... Black with maybe some violet..." Sasuke answered as he eyed the dangling chains on a pair of pants. Rumrunner had dragged him to this store filled with such strange and vivid clothing, though the majority of it was black and a random color. It also had jewelry everywhere. Chains for pants and wallets, necklaces, rings, wristbands, bracers, belts, everything...

As Rumrunner flipped through shirts Sasuke found himself wandering to where he saw some arm warmers. He picked up a pair with black lace over red silk and passed it over his hands. He put it back and grabbed a white and purple stripped pair and gave it the same treatment, running his fingers over it, stretching it lightly and sliding it over his hand for a moment examining how it looked on him. He continued this for a while going over several of them before Rumrunner came over with three shirts and four pairs of jeans.

"Sasuke-chan, stand straight for a minute... Let's see how these look." Rumrunner smiled.

Sasuke did as he was told and stood straight. He and the scientist looked over the clothes and decided on two of the shirts and all the jeans. Sasuke blushed as the scientist commented on how he would look good in anything. Sasuke looked down as Rumrunner was about to walk away but stopped as he noticed his young companion eyeing a certain pair of arm warmers. "Do you want those too?" he asked. Sasuke blushed and nodded timidly. The scientist resisted the urge to hug him and reached for the arm warmers before leaving to pay whilst Sasuke continued his browsing.

********NYA*********

"Good day to you sir, will this be all?" A tall red headed girl with piercings covering her face grinned as the scientist approached the counter.

Rumrunner shuddered inwardly. _'Oh heavenly god! She looks more like a robot than Sasuke-chan! All those rings and studs... Ugh…'_ The scientist quickly dropped the clothing items on the counter before returning her smile. He didn't really have any right to be criticizing people on their looks and fashion sense.

"Ah, yes..."

The read head looked through the items as she scanned them. "Oh wow. There're really pricey... They definitely don't really look like something you'd wear..."

"Ah ha, they're for my, umm, friend over there," Rumrunner pointed over to where he'd left Sasuke. _'I wonder if Sasuke-chan can pass as looking human...'_

"Hm? That girl looking through the gloves?" The studded mistress asked.

_'Girl?'_ Rumrunner turned his head and glanced at Sasuke.

_'O my, that dumb assistant was right... he does look more like a girl than a guy...'_ He thought.

"Oh uh--" the scientist stuttered before continuing. "Y-yes. She's my... er..."

_'Damn it what should I say?!?!?!?'_

The red head giggled. "Ooooooh, is she is your girlfriend???" Her grin only widened as the scientist blushed madly.

"Ha ha ha! Like 'em young don't you?" Rumrunner was about to explode in both embarrassment and anger but a thought hit him.

_'This, this is PERFECT!!! If I could successfully pass Sasuke-chan off as my ... erm... mate--- I'll be able to test him out on a whole new level!!!!'_

"Ah ha ha ha, uhm, I guess you saw r-right through me, eh?" he answered shakily. He glanced over his shoulder to see his RC messing with some key chains. He turned back and paid before waving goodbye and returning to Sasuke_. 'Let's see romance and dating... I added that didn't I?'_

"Sasuke-chan, let's find some shoes and a few more shirts in that store down the road." The scientist leaned over and kissed Sasuke's cheek lightly.

"Ha, o-okay..." Rumrunner smiled with delight as Sasuke turned red all over. He took Sasuke's hand and led him away from the store humming happily.

----------------ELSEWHERE-----------------

"Hello sirs. May I take your orders-s?" Itachi glanced up. 'Hmm... Last year's top RC model working in a cafe?'

He eyed the robot with its screen facade flickering slightly. It looked dingy and out of date, older than a year old model should look.

_'Guess the keeper doesn't have money for the recent upgrades... at least he kept it looking somewhat human with it's clothing...' _Itachi noted as he saw the waitress uniform.

'_Last years model was really good at that time. But they now seem outdated and old. The RC was good for taking commands and order but was mainly only there for work. The memory can only hold up too 112 MB a week or one GB at most. Which for a very busy store, was not enough… In addition to that they were easily hacked by kids as pranks, which indicate a lack of security fire wall… I had to admit they were fine to have around but not nearly enough human. I could easily tell any RC from a mile away… This one I could most likely see from 30 miles away… It was a pity to see an RC in this condition._'

"Hmm... I'll have some green tea and Dango..." Kisame looked up at the 'waitress' as well as she wrote it down. He shuddered inwardly at the lack of expression it carried. It looked like it hadn't been updated in years. He hated it when people let their RC's and other mechanical devises become outdated and worn out.

"And for you S-Sir-r-r?" the screen flickered more.

"Just some green tea..." Itachi watched as the waitress walked away in a lanky motion. He turned his head and looked out the window. _'This town is so... '_

"Are you doing okay?" Kisame stared at the dark rings under his companion's eyes. "You look like you haven't been sleeping... "

"Just frustrated... once we find this so called genius scientist, I'm taking time off and relaxing somewhere far away from all this…"

Kisame continued to stare before finally sighing and looking away towards the other vociferously chatting customers in the cafe.

_'Somewhere far away from all this…'_ Itachi's eyes roamed over the cluster of stores and their frantic looking customers. Clothes store, hat store, technological services booth, shoe store's.... It was the same everywhere he went. Itachi closed his eyes and he reminisced the older days when the most advanced RC was a small thing that could be pulled out of your pocket. It only had a few functions like it could be used as a calculator, had a small panel of phrases like "hello" or "pleased to meet you" or "you have nice hair". Now there were human sized RC's being pulled around by children whose parents were working, or by adults who needed help with work and even teenagers who wanted someone who would talk to them without acting like a total douche bag. Well, unless you implanted a personality that would make it that way. Not to mention that the keepers were having them programmed to work in regular jobs now.

Itachi looked back only when their order came. He listened to Kisame complain about the town for a while before becoming bored and looking back out the window.

Suddenly something caught his eye. _'Who's that...?'_ Itachi stared a young girl or even a really girly boy walk into the shoe store across the road from the cafe he and his friend were at. Kisame noticed his companion had stopped listening and looked up only to find said person staring out the window. He followed the gaze and spotted the girl... Boy... _'What was this person anyway? It is either a pretty girl or a gay handsome boy.'_ Kisame looked at Itachi, then back to the person then back to Itachi, then back to the person... Then he noticed. This 'person' was linked in arms with an older man...

"...Itachi...ITACHI!!"

"Huh?"

"What did that scientist look like??" Kisame yelled quietly.

"Oh... He has long hair that was dyed a grayish green. He's said to not take good care of his personal hygiene so he usually goes around with stubble covering his lower face and wears square glasses tinted a light blue... He's also underweight and has angular features. Why do you ask?" Itachi looked at Kisame, a puzzled expression bracing his features.

Kisame pointed back out the window where Itachi looked again.

"Oh... Then that kid's either a hooker or his RC?" _'The he/she looked too real to be an RC... Unless it's his new model... That would be interesting…'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------TBC------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is... again- R&R!


End file.
